


Junk of the Heart

by AuriferousEyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Party, Partying, Pining Zuko (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes
Summary: Y/N hosts the Gaang for a little get together, unknowingly getting Zuko jealous as well as drunk.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Junk of the Heart

“And then I said- I said to her: you remind me more of Appa than anything!” Sokka howled with laughter, slapping his knee as Toph and Aang joined him with deep belly laughs. Your neighbours would have complaints tomorrow, but you didn’t care. Your friends laughter sent warmth shooting through your chest, putting you at an ease you had forgotten about. You sipped at your drink, shivering as the fire coated your throat and Suki murmured her approval. She took her own drink and slammed the small cup back on the table, making Katara start then laugh. 

The merriment was infectious. You hadn’t been together as a whole family in a couple of years. Just bits and pieces, finding each other in smaller groups. Sometimes Katara and Aang would spend a night in your flat, or Toph would show up at midnight complaining about Ba Sing Se beer being weak, despite reeking of it. 

Finally your friends had all found themselves in Ba Sing Se at the same time, and you opened your home to them eagerly, excited to host. It didn’t compare to when you would meet at Aang’s temple, or Zuko’s palace, but it was cozy. It felt full and complete with the warmth of your friends in it. The copious amounts of sake probably helped. You had stocked up on the good stuff, a brand that Zuko had always enjoyed. 

At the thought of the Firelord your eyes flitted towards the door. He had told you he would arrive late, and you would be on edge until you finally saw him. Katara noted the forlorn gaze and gave your calf a small kick, raising her eyebrow. 

“Are y-” a braying laugh from Sokka and Suki cut her off and she winced. “Are you excited to see Zuko? 

"Of course! It’s been a while.” You traced the engraved arm of the couch, expression thoughtful. You had seen him the least of all your friends, despite being the one you missed the most. 

“Old crushes die hard, huh?” She joked. Her eyes sparkled like the ocean as you blushed furiously. You tossed a decorative pillow at her head and she snatched it from the air, grinning smugly. 

“Don’t make me kick you out.” You warned, standing up to grab more of your liquid courage.“No crushes here. Just missing an old friend.” Toph’s head turned towards you and stomped your heel against the floor as a warning, making her grin. 

Sokka watched you as you filled your cup, holding his own out. You looked at him and threw back a shot, pouring yourself another one immediately after. It hurt you to not savour the delicious liquid, but you had a point to make. This made him pout, illiciting a laugh from Katara. Suki let out a low whistle, nudging him with her elbow. 

“Serve yourself, drunkard.” She teased, and Sokka snatched the bottle from the table. 

“Maybe I will. If y/n doesn’t want to be a good host, I’ll have to.” He moped, refilling his porcelain cup. You grabbed it and he lurched to ensure none of the drink would spill before letting out an indignant yell. Katara clapped her hands excitedly, jumping at the chance to annoy her brother. You held the cup behind your back, feeling it lighten as Katara bent the liquid from it, bring it to her own. Suki’s eyes alighted upon it and she covered her mouth, attempting to her arrange her features in a way that wouldn’t tip her boyfriend to the deceit.

“Hey!” Sokka groaned, desperately trying to reach around you to grasp the sake. You had always enjoyed teaming up with the Water Tribe girl to annoy her brother. You fell into their sibling dynamic easily, and it was a comforting replacement for your lack of family. 

As you danced around the room, keeping the empty cup away from Sokka, the front door opened. You, too intent on teasing your friend, didn’t notice as the Fire Lord entered, his golden gaze finding you immediately. He had ached to see you all day, the anticipation making the hours crawl by. The thought of seeing your bright smile had made his royal duties even more dull.

He couldn’t help himself but to talk about his excitement in quiet ways, mentioning the get together, and you, quite more often than his advisors were used to him speaking about his personal life. One even remarked on the king’s fondness of his Ba Sing Se friend and Zuko found himself smiling.

He had imagined how you would look to the door as he opened it, your eyes shining as you came to greet him. You’d come forward and wrap your arms around him, and he’d rest his face against your neck, breathing you in. Feeling whole, after all these months of missing you. 

But he was instead greeted by the sight of Sokka’s arm around your torso as you grinned into his face. The warrior was close to you, close in the way that Zuko had only dreamed of. Zuko stiffened, his eyes flashing. Before the fire could boil his blood, Aang was in front of him, gathering him into a bone breaking embrace. 

“Zuko!” The monk yelled. “Zuko’s here, guys!” Zuko returned the hug, unable to keep the fire in the face of Aang’s grin. 

You turned with Sokka, your mouth settling into a small o before breaking into a smile. You tossed the empty cup to the dark haired man who grabbed it from the air, his expression befuddled. 

“Zuko! There you are!” You rushed across the room to him, almost tripping over Toph’s leg, who hissed at you. She had been hugging a pillow pulled from your couch, and threw it in your direction. 

“Do ya wanna trample me or sum'n?” She slurred. 

Ignoring her you stumbled to Zuko, and he caught your arm to steady you. His grip sent fire shooting through your arm, excitement at his touch. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked. His tone was soft but there was a hardness in his eyes you didn’t recognize. His gaze scoured your face, flicking over to Sokka who was cradling the bottle as he sat on the couch. Zuko’s heart felt tight. 

“Eh, maybe a little. Not nearly enough to put up with everybody though.” You admitted and Aang stuck his nose in the air. 

“I’m not drunk, Zuko!” He stated proudly and Suki looked to him, furrowing her brow. 

“Then why were you acting like it? I swear Katara just had to pick you up off the ground. I thought it was weird a monk would be geting wasted.” She questioned and Aang shrugged, his grey eyes bashful. 

“I’m just having fun.” He replied, and you laughed, reaching over to flick the Avatar’s ear before looking back at Zuko. His expression was pensive, and it worried you. His day must have been especially rough, political visits to the Earth Kingdom always exhausted him. 

“Come, sit down. You must be tired.” You took his hand and it was stiff for a moment before softening, lacing his fingers with yours as you guided him over to the couch. It wasn’t that you weren’t physically affectionate with the rest of your friends, but something about touching Zuko drew the breath from your lungs and left your cheeks aflame. Toph threw her arms around his legs as he passed, making him sit down hard. 

“Heyyy there Sparky.” She crowed. “Was wondering when you’d show your face. I thought I’d stumble over here to you in y/n’s bed, not being the last one to show up.”

Your gazes snapped to each other and you bit back a laugh at the Fire Lord’s shocked expression, ignoring the blush that grew in your cheeks. The sake swishing in your stomach made it easier to take Toph’s teasing on the chin. His gaze softened at your smile, and his lips curled slightly. 

“She says the most ridiculous things.” You rolled your eyes and Zuko bobbed his head, expression unreadable. 

Katara watched you both closely, and you ignored her meaningful eyes. Aang had sat down beside her, and she leaned into him, whispering into his ear. 

“I, uh. Brought some fireflakes. Host gift and all.” Zuko murmured, raising a richly coloured bag to you. You gasped excitedly, grabbing Sokka’s shoulder and shaking him roughly. He bounced with the movement, his eyes widening. 

“Look, that’s your favourite right? Lucky night for you. I’ll go get a bowl." 

Zuko’s eyes followed your hand as it grasped his friend’s shoulder, so casually and easily. He wondered if you would ever find his skin like that. 

Sokka grabbed your fingers, squeezing them playfully and making you let out a fake cry of pain, that was convincing enough to send a bolt of adrenaline straight to Zuko’s heart. 

Zuko lurched forward, moving to Sokka’s wrist. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he reached it, but it wasn’t going to keep him from touching you again. The flash of anger across his face twisted his features into something unbefitting a king. Sokka seemed to be too drunk to notice, wrapping his free arm around Zuko’s neck and pulling him into a hug before the king could finish his intent on the man’s wrist. 

"Awww buddy, if you wanted to hold hands ya just had to say so!” He crooned, and a cloud of shame over took Zuko’s face. Zuko refused to look at you, his eyes guarded as he untangled himself from Sokka’s grasp. He had overreacted, greatly. But the noise you had made…

Luckily the Water Tribe man didn’t seem to mind, and was busying himself with attempting to hug Toph. But Zuko’s guilt was a raw, angry thing. 

“I’ll go get the bowl.” He whispered hoarsely, needed to leave the room so full of eyes. Even Toph seemed to be staring into his soul. 

You exchanged a look of surprise with Katara as the Firelord stood up quickly and rushed to the kitchen. Sokka had turned to Suki now, and was comparing Zuko’s hugs to hers. You didn’t know if Zuko had any idea where the bowls even were. 

“What was that about?” You whispered, looking at the direction where he had disappeared. 

“I dunno, but all that stomping is going to give me a headache.” Toph grumbled. 

Before you could raise to follow Zuko, Katara stood up, pulling Aang by his hand. You watched as they made their way into the kitchen, Aang shooting you a thumbs up before disappearing through the curtain. 

Zuko stood by the sink, looking at the assortment of knick knacks you had arranged carefully upon the window sill. A pot Toph had made from clay, growing brilliantly coloured lemon grass. A small leather bag, embroidered with an elegant geometric print from Katara, leaned against the pot. It held a replica of Aang’s bison whistle, and a small pressed flower from Kyoshi Island. A figure of what Zuko assumed was Bosco, clumsily carved from oak. He guessed Sokka had made that. It was worn in places, and Zuko could imagine how your thumb stroked across it repeatedly. 

There was nothing that he had given you there. He had given you things, hadn’t he? He had. He knew he had. But none good enough to make it to the alter of your love it seemed. Zuko turned away, his chest hurting, in time to see Katara and Aang enter the small kitchen. 

“Hello.” He said, his voice sounding darker than intended. Katara raised an eyebrow at the petulant tone. 

They stood there for a moment, exchanging glances before looking back at him. He flushed at the concern. 

“What?” He snapped. “Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Are you okay?” Aang asked and he scoffed, turning to face the cabinets. 

“I’m fine." 

"He’s mad because he’s in love with y/n and won’t admit it.” Katara said and Zuko wheeled back around, panicked eyes on her face.

“Shh!! Katara she’s right out there, she could hear you!!” He hissed. 

“You need to tell her, Zuko. Or you’re going to go insane. Worse yet, make an idiot out of yourself. ” Katara said. She gestured to his taunt shoulders, the flex of his jaw. “Look at you, you’re all wired up. ”

Zuko turned again, opening cabinets at random and shuffling things inside to find that Spirits damned bowl. He hated how his heart grew tender at the smallest things about you. Like how you kept matching tins for all your teas, each labelled neatly. 

“How long are you going to keep it all bottled up? Until she falls for someone else?” Katara insisted and Zuko’s heart broke in response. What if that had already happened? He wondered if Suki had realised. 

“I’d make an even bigger fool of myself if I told her. There’s no way someone like her,” He gestured blindly to the other room. “ Would care. She hates politics, never comes to the palace either. She’s never looked at me as anything but a friend. " 

There was movement behind him, and a hand upon his shoulder. It was unnerving how tall Aang had gotten, but there was comfort in just his presence all the same. 

"Katara’s right. You have to let her know someday. If we learned anything, it was that tomorrow isn’t promised. Best not to leave things unsaid.” His voice was solemn and Zuko groaned. 

“You sound like my Uncle.” He grumbled, yanking a serving bowl from an upper shelf. “I feel like a child.” Aang grinned in response before shrugging. 

“Kinda what you’re acting like too.” Katara teased, looping her arm through Aang’s. Zuko rolled his eyes at her but returned the smile. “Anyway, if you don’t confess soon I’m going to set her up with someone. There’s this cute Air Acolyte recruit that I feel like she’d get along well with." 

The smile slid from Zuko’s face and was replaced by a glower. Aang nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah, Norbu right?” Zuko turned the dark look to the monk now who seemed lost in thought. “He is really cute. Maybe even a bit too cute for her, we have to be reasonable.” Aang mused, making Katara’s face turn to one of confusion. 

Zuko bit back a smug laugh before sliding past them, taking a breath before re-entering the room. 

He was greeted by the sight of your hand grasping Suki’s, elbows planted firmly on the low table as the two of you struggled to press each other’s hands to the surface. Toph and Sokka were chanting something in low voices, rhymically pounding their fists against the floor. 

Zuko watched as the muscles in your arms flexed, and how Suki leaned forward, her teeth gritted and eyes fixed upon yours.

You wondered if you were hurting Suki’s hand as much as she was hurting yours. But there was no way you were letting her win, they’d never let it go. 

Zuko wondered if the determination in your eyes was to win more than just the arm wrestling. He tried to push the stupid thought from his overactive brain, but his eyes wandered to Sokka’s and he watched as the blue flicked between your face and Suki’s. Did he know? 

With a final push, you tipped Suki’s arm past the point of return and sent her hand slamming to the table. She groaned in defeat and you raised your arms triumphantly, letting out a cry of victory. Toph howled with you, and Sokka leaned forward to grab Suki’s hand. 

“Hey, I love you but I think you gotta give the Kyoshi warriors to y/n now. I think that’s the rules. You should check though. But y/n? She’s the Kyoshi Warriors now.” He said, his voice somber through the haze of drunkenness. 

“No, you’re right.” Toph chirped as you rolled your eyes, throwing yourself across the table to hug Suki. She laughed, leaning backwards to pull you over it, making the two of you tumble back in a heap of laughter. 

Zuko stepped forward quickly, eyes wide with concern. Before he could get close enough Sokka had thrown himself on top, and the inferno inside of Zuko roared at the way his chest pressed against your back and his face to your hair and his arms around you, around Suki too but they were around you. 

The envy froze him to the ground and made steam rise from his hands, surprising even Zuko. He quickly shifted the bowl with a hiss, worried about leaving marks of his unreasonable jealousy on your bowl. 

Toph looked towards where he stood. “Well bring the bowl over, Zuko. We’ve been waiting forever!" 

He took a steady step, eyes locked onto Toph’s face and refusing to perceive the pile of bodies next to the table. Thankfully they untangled themselves, and Zuko’s heart lurched at the sight of your mussed hair and pink cheeks. You smiled up at him, faltering when you realised he looked even more tense than before. You extracted yourself from Suki, your movement sending Sokka flopping to the ground. 

"Thank you, Zuko.” You murmured, running your fingers through your hair, suddenly aware of it. The locks cascaded around your face and Zuko thought it was unfair someone could be so beautiful in such a casual way. 

You filled the bowl quickly, only for Toph to immediately pull it into her lap. Zuko knelt beside the table, his jaw set. His eyes slid over yours before moving back to Sokka. Zuko considered challenging the warrior to a bout of arm wrestling. He flexed his hand, eyeing up Sokka’s bicep. He wondered if that would impress you, if you would cheer him on or if you’d slide up to Sokka, press your hand to his shoulder and hug him when he inevitably triumphed. The image of it made Zuko grit his teeth and you noticed the tension growing in him again. 

“Hey, firelord.” His eyes turned back to you, his lower lip pressing out slightly in indignation at hearing his formal title. “Would you like a drink?” You gestured to one of the bottles. 

“Oh,” Zuko said, smiling softly as he recognized the label. “Junmai daiginjo, my favourite." 

"Of course.” You moved to sit next to him, wondering why it felt like such an immense deal. You had sat next to him countless times. Upon Appa’s back, the wind rushing through his hair like a thousand fingers. Pressed into his side on low logs situated around a blazing fire. Spirits, you’d even slept beside him and woken up your face pressed to his shoulder. 

But that was years ago, during a lifetime where his hair wasn’t to his waist and the world was much scarier, but simpler in its directives. 

“That’s why I bought it.” You liked the way the smile softened his mouth, pulling it from its hard line to something smooth. You poured him a shot, clinking your cup to his. 

From across the table Suki winked at you, pulling even more blood to your cheeks. You didn’t know what burned more, the alcohol in your throat or the press of Zuko’s arm to your side. 

His head was turned, leaning close to you. You turned to look at him, the gold and plum seeming so much more rich up close. 

“I haven’t drank in a while.” He murmured, and somehow despite the sake his breath still smelled like mint leaves. 

“Better to not get too caught up then,” you reached forward, tapping your finger tip against his nose, surprising yourself. 

He blinked in response, his eyes crossing slightly to stare down the elegantly curved bridge. He felt electricity run from the tip of his nose across his face, and as though he burned like a star. 

“Don’t want to have to drag your passed out body through the streets back to the palace guest house, not a good look for royalty.” Toph teased and you shook your head. 

“Who said Zuko’s allowed to go back there tonight? Everyone’s staying here, I bought new blankets and everything.” You were more excited than you could explain at the thought of your friends sleeping under one roof again. It didn’t compare to nights under the sky, but at least you weren’t on the run from the nation now. 

“I’ll stay here. Of course, I’d love to stay.” Zuko said quickly, trying to control his excitement. When you turned back to smile at him he couldn’t meet your eyes, flushing as he poured himself enough drink. 

Aang and Katara had returned from the kitchen, sliding into spots on the couch behind you and Zuko. Suki shared looks with them, and you didn’t need to see Katara’s face to know they were wordlessly discussing the two of you. You leaned back slowly, pressing against Katara’s legs and driving your elbow into the side of her calf. She kicked you lightly in response, making you jump and hit the table. The bottle of sake shuddered in response, and threatened to spill it’s priceless contents over the table top. 

With a lurch you and Zuko moved as one, hands grasping the bottle and in turn each other’s fingers. The world went still for a moment as you looked at him, bent close in your attempts to stop the sake from spilling. 

His eyes were gold. You had known this before. You had seen them glint with anger from the other side of a war, sparkle with happiness and become somber with responsibility over the years. But you had never quite realised how *gold* they were until they felt inches away. It made you feel heady, just the shade of them. Let alone how they sat in his angular face, with his loose black hair framing him like a portrait. 

He stared back at you, lips slightly parted, moving closer in the slightest of ways. Your skin looked soft, warm in the light of the lamps. Zuko wanted to touch you. To touch you like an idol, a treasure, a dream. 

Before he could, the bottle was yanked from your combined grasp as Toph pulled it free, tossing her head back and pouring the sake straight down her throat. Aang and Katara groaned as Suki tried to hold Sokka back from snatching the bottle from the earthbender. 

“How could you??” Sokka howled as Suki pulled him away. “It was a moment! A beautiful, beautiful moment.” His eyes were teary and he sniffed, looking around desperately. His eyes alighted upon an empty bottle and he tossed it towards you and Zuko snatched it from the air with ease. “Here!” Sokka said triumphantly. “Use that as an excuse to hold hands.” Zuko looked blankly at the bottle and then at you. You returned it with equal impassivity, unwilling to become the centre of everyone’s ardent attention again. The moment passed, and uneasy conversation was struck. It soon lightened and you felt less heavy. 

You hadn’t realised your friends were that concerned with, well with whatever was going on between you and… He was play fighting with Toph now, attempting to snatch the bowl of fire flakes from her. Grinning unabashedly, holding off Aang with his other hand. He flicked his hair over his shoulder as he turned to scold the Avatar and you watched the muscles in his neck, how they turned to the curve of his shoulder and collarbone. Even casual robes looked like finery on him. You wondered why he seemed to truly see tonight, how he leaned to you so intimately. It had to have been the alcohol. You swallowed the longing as Sokka grabbed your shoulder. 

“Ohhhhhh y/n. I gotta house warming gift for ya.” He sang, pulling you up from the floor and tugging you to the trunk he had lugged in earlier. 

“House warming? I’ve lived here for a few years now, Sokka.” You looked to Suki in confusion and the warrior shrugged in response. “You’ve… You’ve visited before.” Sokka ignored you, sinking to his knees and throwing the the trunk open. Inside was a machine, small, dingy and compact, one of the many you had seen him tinkering with back in Republic City. He pulled it out from amongst its resting place, holding it triumphantly in the air. All eyes turned to him as he walked steadily, stumbling only once, to the middle of the room and placed the box in the middle of the table. 

With all the pomp he could muster, Sokka twirled his hand dramatically before bringing it down upon a button atop of the machine. 

For a moment there was silence.

And then shrieking white noise cut the air, making Toph scream in horror and Zuko jump to his feet. You slammed your hands over your ears, staring in horror at the box that seemed to contain demons. 

Suki grit her teeth, yelling at Sokka over the noise before quickly turning the knobs on either side of the contraption. The volume lowered and you could breathe again. “Maybe I should have helped you set it up before you turned it on." 

"A radio?” Aang asked, leaning forward to watch as Suki fiddled with the knobs, Sokka standing smugly with his arms crossed above her, swaying slightly in place. “It’s so small.” The Avatar murmured. 

“Yep! Managed to get it small enough to actually put in homes. Soon these babies will be in every household across the world.” His eyes went starry for a moment. “And we’ll all be connected. So connected.” He planted a fist on his hip, inhaling slowly as he pushed back tears. You met Zuko’s gaze from across the room and regretted it, the bemused expression on his face threatening to make the bubbles of your laughter overflow. 

Within moments the noise from the radio was clear, and music drifted cheerily from it. Sokka had found a way to broadcast records. Everyone murmured in awe and Suki nudged Sokka, a proud expression on her face. 

“Yeah, he’s kind of a genius." 

"Awwww shucks babyyy” he drawled, planting a kiss on her cheek. From behind you Katara gagged and you turned to grin at her, mimicking her face. Zuko caught the exchange, and wondered if your distaste was from jealousy. He couldn’t have blamed you if it was. 

“The first one goes to y/n, but soon I’ll have enough for everybody!” Sokka declared and you stood up, embracing him fondly. 

“I’m honoured, Sokka. Best… Ah, housewarming gift, ever.” His arms wrapped back around you, and suddenly his weight was heavy in your embrace. He made you struggle to keep him up right and your eyes shot to Suki’s for help. Suki leaned back in her seat, reaching for her cup and taking a slow sip. Her eyes danced with mirth and you retaliated by letting Sokka collapse. Aang and Toph laughed at the sight as Sokka made himself comfortable on the floor, grumbling about your heartlessness but Zuko, Zuko was quiet.

Katara watched his face, the yearning hidden behind the hard line of his mouth. Carefully she picked her way across the room, standing beside him and watching as the rest pushed the couches to the side and cleared the floor. Your eyes were on Sokka, a drunken smile plastered on your face as he explained the intricacies of his radio. Zuko finished his cup as Katara touched his elbow. 

“You know it’s not like that, right?” The healer asked and Zuko turned his head, refusing to meet her eye. “She’s like a sister to him. And she cares for him like she cares for me, or Aang. They love each other, but it’s not that kind of love.” Her assurance was an attempt at a balm but Zuko couldn’t accept it. 

“You may be right. But what about when it is that kind? Maybe not with Sokka. But somebody else. ” He replied and Katara fell silent for a moment. Zuko took another drink, knowing he was approaching his limit fast. He didn’t consume anything like this often, and was embarassed at how quickly he had become drunk. Sokka seemed to have held it together longer than him. 

Suki cranked the volume on the radio, rushing you into throwing back another shot of the sake and the sweet tunes flooded the room. They seemed to stroke down your spine, sliding away the last of your inhibitions. A hand grasped yours, and it was Suki, slowly rolling her shoulders as she grinned at you. You mimicked the languid movement before laughing, throwing your head back with the enjoyment of it. Soon you were twirling her, and being twirled yourself around the small clearing. Sokka made his way into the fray and you stepped back to let the lovers dance together. You turned your gaze to the small group gathered by the couch, pointing at Aang. 

“You, twinkle toes. How are you sitting? Get up. We know you can dance.” He grinned, looking at Katara who offered him a hand. Aang grasped it and swept her into his arms, making her shriek and your heart soar. The way they looked at each other was like a completion of souls. 

“Now you, Toph.” You purred at her, pawing at her arm. 

“No. Do I look like that type of idiot?” Her voice was stern, but a smile played on her lips. You pouted, looking at the statue still Zuko for help. He shrugged, cup pressed to his lips. 

“Oh come on, please?” You begged her, pulling at her hand in earnest now. She let go of your grasp, sending you flying and stumbling backwards. Katara caught you, pushing you back in a fluid movement. You tumbled forward now, Toph standing tp catch you and grumbling about your weight. Smoothly you pulled her back, away from the wall and into the centre of the room. The current song pounded like a war drum, making you aware of the beat of your heart. You held Toph’s hands, stomping your feet lightly to the rhythm. She hid a smile as she mimicked it. 

“You move like an earthbender, so stiff.” She taunted and you laughed, pushing her away into Sokka’s awaiting arms, Suki cheering excitedly. You stepped back to admiring the throng of bodies, the looks of joy and how the laughter almost drowned the music. There was a lack of red in the scene, and you turned back to Zuko who watched you. The cup was clutched tightly in his hand and he pressed against the wall, as if wishing to sink into it. You stepped forward and he raised an eyebrow. Another step and he blushed. Another step, and he looked away. 

The teasing words died on your lips. Alcohol throbbed in your veins and your vision was soft, casting him in warmth. The pink of his cheeks, the curve of his jaw. Instead of goading or forcing him you held your hand out. 

“Won’t you dance with me, Zuko?” You asked, your voice as delicate as could be. Barely perceptible over the sound of laughter and music. But he hung on your every word, aching for the next. 

Zuko placed his cup somewhere, not caring where it was. He wouldn’t find it for the rest of the night, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the excuse to touch your skin. Your fingers fell neatly between his and you walked backwards. The music washed over your bodies and you started slow, easy movements. Your hands remained attached and soon the other pair found each other, swaying and pulling, swinging to send you around and pulling you back against him, chest to back.

Zuko wasn’t a fan of dancing. Had never been. Could have spent the rest of his life without ever tapping his foot or attempting to move his hips. But he thanked the spirits for alcohol, for allowing to let go of his self consciousness long enough to experience you like this. All of his friends, actually, as Aang playfully ribbed his side and Sokka stumbled against his back. 

But you, especially you. 

The way your fingers never left his as you moved your feet in ways that honestly, left him feeling a bit intimidated. The way the smile never dropped, never faltered. Just shone, more beautiful than any song. 

Zuko’s hands traveled up your arms, down your back to pull you close to him to by your waist. Your arms threw themselves around his neck of their own accord, you told yourself. Your fingers twisted themselves in black silk by themselves, just caught up in the music you told yourself. 

The song had changed, something slower. Soft lingering strings, a woman’s full and impassioned voice mourning something about a lost love. In your peripherals you could see your friends begin to slow, Katara and Aang swaying in place, Suki and Toph spinning a close eyed Sokka in a circle. 

But Zuko saw nothing but you. Nothing but your full lips and the galaxies of your eyes. He dipped his face towards yours, and you were so achingly close to him. You were feeling him, hearing the sound of his breath, smelling the amber and sandalwood of his clothes. Warmed by the sear of his eyes. And his lips. His lips. His lips that curled into alluring smiles and scowls, that pursed with thought and formed your name in the most beautiful of ways. 

And then a scream of static cut the air, sending waves of shock through your body so volatile your knees buckled. Within moments Suki was by the radio, turning it down as fast as she could. Zuko had followed you as you fell, his arms like iron bars around you, body rigid with fear. 

There was a moment of silence as each person pulled themselves from shock. Toph was the first one to laugh. 

“Yeah Sokka, you definitely made this." 

Sokka grumbled in reply, but was soon grinning as unrestrained laughter washed around the room. 

Your heart was pounding it’s own beat as you reluctantly extracted yourself from Zuko’s arms. His laughter reverberated deep in his chest, sending shivers through your body. You tried to remember a few moments ago. Had you been about to kiss him? 

You looked at him for a moment and his eyes were on you, slightly red from the sake. It somehow suited them. He smiled, a gentle secretive smile and you stared at his lips in open wonderment. 

Had he wanted to kiss you, too? 

You shook the thought from your head, pulling yourself up quickly. There was no way Zuko, Zuko of all people would want that with you of all people. It was the alcohol. Perhaps the sake was too good. That was the only explanation you could pull for this being of bright flame and dark hair and even brighter eyes to ever want to kiss you. 

The night grew old, the sun threatening to cast it’s face through your window. The last few hours had past by in a blur of drinking games, raiding the cupboard for snacks, and touching Zuko every excuse you had to. The radio was set low, the drinks finished. Toph had begun to nod off on one of the couches, her face pressed into the nook of the cushions. You looked around to note the bowed heads, heavy eyelids. 

"Alright, I got two spare rooms. Suki and Sokka can fight Aang and Katara for the bigger one. Zuko, Toph and I can pile into my room, unless one of them wants a couch.” You announced. 

“Not me!” Toph perked up for a moment, her eyes flashing before her head bounced again. “But carry me.” She murmured, throwing herself back into Zuko’s arms. Zuko looked to her, then to you. “I’ll sleep in your room. On the floor, if I have to.” Anything to be closer to you. It would be reliving those nights, ages ago. 

His voice was soft, meant only for you. You wondered what it meant. 

The group slowly filed out, murmuring soft goodnights and gentle touches on shoulders. Suki carried Sokka into their room, and Aang waved a goodbye as Katara shut the door to theirs. Zuko cradled a half asleep Toph, who was singing a song that seemed more expletives than actual lyrics. 

“Toph, hush. Also, please no one judge the mess of my room.” You warned, pushing the door open.

“Y/n, I’ve stayed at Sokka’s.” Zuko murmured and you laughed in response, snorting slightly and stopping yourself. Very classy. 

“Yeah, okay. Then this isn’t anything.” You gestured sheepishly to the disorganized desk. Your bed was made with fresh sheets, knowing you’d host, but Zuko could see the boxes shoved under it. 

It made sense for this to be your bedroom, he mused as you laid Toph upon the bed, pulling the hairband from her head and extracting the bottle from her fingers. The furniture was simplistic but of strong craftsmanship. A ridiculously huge bed, one that made sense with how much you tossed and turned beside him all those years ago. The desk was disorganized, but neat writing lined the multitude of scrolls and parchment. Plants littered the windowsill and perched on highshelves, reflecting the moonlight in their glossy green leaves. Zuko’s eyes alighted on a frame sat upon your side table. It was bare otherwise, holding only a small oak square that held two small pictures. The images within caught his eye. 

It was from one of Sokka’s contraptions, a camera he had called it. A few years ago he had pulled Zuko eagerily into his workshop and gestured at a gangly looking machine with a heavy top. You had been there too, perched upon one of his workbenches. Sokka had shoved Zuko beside you and told you to pose and stay very, very still. 

The first photo caught that moment. You reclined back, lips slightly parted in an enigmatic smile, hair a tumbled mane. Beside you Zuko stood straight, half turned from the camera but eyes glaring into the lens. He hadn’t realised how severe he looked, all angles and corners of foreboding. 

But in the next photo there was a softness he didn’t recognize either. You had leaned forward to murmur something in his ear, words lost to time but the effects of them immortalized in a blurry image. Your hand on his shoulder, lips that curled into a smile pressed close to his ear. Zuko was smiling, unguarded and wide, his hands no longer rigid by his side but one placed delicately on your knee. 

“I didn’t know these existed.” He murmured and you shrugged, biting your bottom lip. Toph was snoring soundly beside you and you had curled up on the bed, legs tucked to your chest and back against the chestnut headboard. 

“Sokka gave them to me a while ago. I guess I just never brought it up. I figured, once Sokka got the camera working properly, that you had enough photos. Didn’t want to pile on another.” You shifted as Toph flopped over. 

“I’d give up every photo I own if it means having a copy of this one.” You had expected a tone of a joke but it was pure sincerity. “Not that, I want to keep it or anything.” His words spilled out as he quickly replaced it on the side table, trying to ignore the growing blush. You mimicked the redness, watching his clumsy fingers thick with alcohol. 

He was drunk, that was apparent. But still unbearably sweet. 

“You do look good in it.” You admitted and he shook his head sincerely. 

“It’s not about that, it’s…” He reached forward to stroke a finger across the image of your face and you wished he touched your real skin. ’“How we look together. I don’t think I smile like that for many people. I don’t have a reason to, but with you," he sat on the edge of the bed and you watched the slump of his shoulders. Slowly he moved to sit back with his back supported by the headboard as well. "you give me plenty." 

Zuko didn’t know where these words were coming from, but he felt lighter after they had spilled out. Katara was right he had to admit, albiet begrudgingly. But there was more, so much more he wanted to say. How he admired your strength, how he dreamt of you, how he saw you in every cloud and every time someone talked about love. How even now, with you seperated only by an arm’s length and a sleeping body you were too far. Much too far. 

"Do you remember, sleeping on Appa? Under those stars.” You broke the moment of silence and Zuko nodded. 

“It’s weird, but I don’t sleep as well as I did back then.” He murmured and you nodded your agreement. 

“I used to rush so I could be next to you.” Zuko’s voice floated from the other side of the bed like delicate music. “I used to time our breaths. Match mine to yours. It made me feel closer to you." 

You smiled, pressing the grin to your knees in an attempt to hide it. "You say funny things when you’re drunk, Zuko. " 

He tossed his head back, groaning slightly as he rubbed his cheek. "Funny, haha, or funny ‘I never want to hear this from you, shut up before I hate you’”? 

You neck cracked as you whipped your head to look at him. “Hate you? N-no, I’d never hate you Zuko." 

"Good.” One leg stretched languidly in front of him, the other foot planted flat. His robes had lost their refined structure, coming loose around him. It seemed like the alcohol weighed on his jaw, opening it when he didn’t expect it to. “If you don’t hate me then… How do you feel about me?”

You scrutinized the side of his face, how he flexed his jaw and clumsily pushed black silk behind his ear. “I love you, duh. Even when you’re drunk." 

His eyes met yours and the moonlight bathed him silver. "Love me like you love, her?” He asked gesturing at Toph, who vibrated the bed with her snores. 

“Or love me like I love you?" 

He made the room spin more than it already was. You clung to the bedsheets for support, heart racing. "You’re drunk, Zuko. You wouldn’t be saying these things if you-" 

"No. I wouldn’t. Because I’m an idiot. Not because they’re not true." 

"You’re going to say something you’ll regret in the morning.” You murmured, staring at him in shock and he laughed in a boisterous manner unlike him, making Toph flinch in her sleep and grumble. 

“Y/n… Morning won’t change how I feel about you. It hasn’t changed every morning since we’ve met, why would tomorrow be any different?” He reached over to the table to grasp the picture again. “I feel the same way now as I did all those years ago. Ask me in a decade and I’ll still feel the same.” He murmured, stroking your picture again tenderly. You swallowed, wondering if you had fallen asleep. Even in your dreams you couldn’t have imagined this. 

“Zuko…” You murmured and he shook his head. 

“You don’t need to love me back, Y/n. Don’t be worried about letting me down or saving my feelings. I’ve loved you without it being returned, it feels like second nature.” Zuko wanted to tell himself to shut up, to pull the covers over his head and sleep. But this was a catharsis. An intoxicated catharsis. 

The room was silent. Zuko’s words hung in the air. Slowly he resigned himself to rejection. He had expected it bu- 

“Prove it.” You whispered into the dark. His head snapped towards you and he had to take a second less his entire body burst into flames. 

“Prove it?” Zuko repeated. 

“If you wake up tomorrow morning and feel the same, then you’ll have proven it. Then I’ll let myself believe that you could…” You couldn’t even say the words. Love? 

Zuko opened his mouth to reply and was cut off with a groan from Toph. 

“You do know I’m blind, not deaf right? Shut up.” She grumbled, rolling to press her face into the pillows. Your eyes met Zuko’s in the light of the moon and you both laughed. He slid down, pulling the covers over himself but still watching you. Eyes like twin flames, warming you despite the distance. 

“In the morning.” He whispered and you nodded, wondering how you were going to sleep. You were sure you’d stay up till the crack of dawn, turning his words over in your head like a poem. Even if he woke and found that you were right, you were glad to have this tonight. 

Zuko promised himself he would stay awake. That he would rise the moment you did, pull you into the hallway so he could embrace you. But the alcohol in his blood had other plans and he fell into a deep, dark sleep. 

You awoke to the sunlight playing on your eyelids, and Toph’s head planted firmly against your back. You turned over to see her laying horizontally, her feet on Zuko’s stomach. You scoffed, carefully lifting yourself from the bed and onto the floor. Toph murmured in her sleep and shifted, making Zuko respond with a grumble of his own. 

A shaft of early morning light stroked his features into glory. He took your breath away. So unguarded in his sleep, not burdened by life or responsibility. You wanted to shake him awake, demand his answer. His feelings. But he slept so soundly. 

You quietly snuck your way to the kitchen, listening for the sounds of anyone else awake. Sokka’s snoring was bone shaking and rythymic, but other than that. Silence. You enjoyed this, being the only one awake. Witness to the peacefulness of your friends rest. 

You began to prepare breakfast, careful not to make a noise. As you waited for the water to boil for rice you turned to the window sill, beginning your morning tradition. Stroking the clay pot absentmindedly, running your fingers through the leaves. Rubbing your thumb against the carving. Tracing the embroidery on the bag and touching the whistle and flower within it. You turned, ready to grab the pot and noticed a figure at the door. 

Zuko leaned against the doorway, curtain held back with a hand. He had abandoned his over robe and decorative chest plate on the floor of your room, standing simply in trousers and his tousled hair, gathering into a messy ponytail. You wondered if it was purposeful, how good he looked. Or if as always he fell into beauty blindly. 

“Good morning.” He murmured, and his voice was husky with sleep. But his eyes. Bright and awake, as golden as the sunbeams warming the skin on the back of your neck. 

“Good morning.” You replied, trying to ignore the squeak of your voice. You had planned to be suave, put together, when you saw him but as always he caught you off guard. 

Zuko stepped into the kitchen, looking over your shoulder to the window sill. You realised he was looking at your assortment of tokens. 

“I used to have our photo there.” You murmured, turning back to fidget with the arrangement. You touched an empty space. “But Sokka said the light would make it fade. And I like it better by my bed. ” You were rambling now, hyper aware of the way Zuko stepped close to your back, breath hot on your skin. For a moment you were both still, thinking back to the words exchanged last night. And then he touched your hip and you relaxed back against him, feeling as though decades had been unwound from your heart. 

“How do you feel?” You asked. 

“The same.” He whispered, moving his lips next to your ear and sending shivers reverberating through you. “I told you I would, y/n. I’ll love you in the sun same way I loved you in the moon." 

You leaned your back to his chest and his arms came around to circle you fully. Zuko’s heart beat a victory cry. The weight of you, the press of you, the feel of your hair against his face as he nuzzled into you. It was everything he could have imagined. 

"I didn’t know you felt the same.” You murmured and he laughed, shaking his head. 

“Neither did I." 

"We spent a lot of time being idiots." 

"We did." 

You turned to face him, pulling him back against you and sliding your arms around his neck. You reached up, pulling the ribbon from his hair and sending it cascading down. He flicked a lock from his eyes and smiled at you. You returned the smile before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was quick and light, an offering. Zuko’s eyes went wide and his grip on you tightened.

"Y/n, I… I really can’t believe… I just- Can I?” He asked, his thumb moving to stroke your bottom lip. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” You murmured and he did so, covering your mouth with his and kissing you harder than you had ever been kissed. It was a kiss of relief and yearning. When it broke it was for a moment, letting you feel the smile of his lips before he pressed into you again. 

You could have remained there for forever, twisted in each other. Lost in each other. His kisses were like him, hard and passionate, then soft in turn. 

Before you had gotten your fill of him there was a choked from behind Zuko. You broke away in time to see Aang, wide eyed and grinning. He bolted from the door frame, running feel speed to slam his hand on the guest room doors. 

“THEY DID IT GUYS THEY FINALLY. FINALLY KISSED.” He howled triumphantly. Katara threw the door open as Suki and Sokka cheered sleepily from their room. Zuko peeked his head from the kitchen, smiling at Katara’s smug expression. 

She mouthed a congratulations at him as Aang gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

“I told you so.” Katara called down the hall and Zuko grinned. She had. 

“Told him what?” You asked, peeking over Zuko’s shoulder. He turned back to you, his hands finding your waist and planting another kiss on your lips. 

“Nothing.” He murmured against your skin and you smiled, kissing him back. 

He touched your cheek with the tips of his fingers and you mirrored his movement, stroking along his scar. You had always wondered what it felt like, and he pressed into your touch. The excitement of learning things about him that no one else had buzzed deep in your stomach. 

“I could get used to this.” You murmured and his laugh was honey and the press of his lips to your forehead made the apartment truly feel like home. 

“Me too


End file.
